What was Overheard
by roguemags
Summary: Ever wonder why Bellamy was not floated with his mother when he willingly harbored an illegal child. Takes place after Clarke arrives in Camp Jaha for the first time after escaping the Mountain. Everything in season one is the same. Season 2 not so much. Oneshot.


What was overheard

"Why do you care what happens to Bellamy. I mean he helped the 100, but he shot Jaha. I mean I know my daughter seems to like him." Abby stated, and silently to herself stated she needed to have a talk with her daughter about how strong was her feeling for the young man.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Bellamy was not floated with his Mother, he was over eighteen. He knowing harbored an illegal child"

"Marcus, what are you talking about? Bellamy was protecting his sister, his mother was floated for the crime, and he was demoted to the worse job on the arch"

Marcus turned his back from Abby and took as a step away from Abby. He couldn't go far they were in a small room at Camp Jaha. Abby lightly touched Marcus shoulder to turn him around to face her.

"Abby…". Marcus started then silently rubbed his hands over his face. "Abby, he's my son."

"What… How, Marcus"

"If you can believe it, I meet Aurora through my mom. She was beautiful, full of life. She had such a good heart. You couldn't help but love her. She would do anything for anyone. Octavia takes after her. Unfortunately, I can think Bellamy may I got some of mine lesser traits." Marcus says while directly into Abby's eyes.

"Marcus, what did you do?"

"What any father could. I begged and pleaded for Bellamy. I called in every favor I had with Jaha. I own that man my son life."

"He was demoted."

"Jaha, stated he still had to be punished or people would think it was fine to break the laws. I was going to try to get transferred to farming station, after…" Marcus sighs loudly. "It doesn't matter, the air on the Arch was a bigger issue at the time. Then Jake was floated, then Clarke was arrested. Then we were deciding to send the 100 down. I was hoping after…, but it doesn't matter"

Marcus turns to face the cracked door. Abby lightly touches his back. "Is Octavia yours?"

"No, I wish she was." Marcus turns back around to face Abby, but doesn't meet her eye. "I left her. We grew apart when I was considered for the council. I was spending all my time trying to be a part of the council. I was spending so much time in the Alpha station and away from her. We had a fight and I just left. I did not even know about Bellamy until he was two months old. It was too late then. Aurora, would not have anything to do with me, by then."

"I was the one to approve his application to the cadet program. I saw his name and approved it automatically. I didn't even read the application or who submitted it. I would see him around the arch. I tried to see him when I could but it was hard. I was trying not to raise suspicion. I was even there on his first day of school. I even heard a few years later his teachers talking about how smart he was, and he had one of the best grades in history and literature." Marcus looked directly at Abby. "Abby, do you know what that did to me. Those were my best class too."

"It a parent's pride, to see their child take after them. When Clarke would go with me to the Medical unit, before she was an interne and put the first-year interns and some of the senior staff to shame with her knowledge. I could have burst with pride. I think Jake was always a little jealous, that she didn't want to be an engineer like him."

Abby, grabbed his upper arm. "Are you going to tell him".

"I don't think I have to right too."

"You saved his life and by doing so may have saved the 100. When Clarke told Jaha all he did to save the 100. He was pardoned for his crime"

For the first time, an over hour Marcus smirked at Abby. Kind of liked Bellamy always smirks at Clarke. "I think your daughter has a crush on my son."

"Well Mr. Kane, I think it the other way around. Did you see the way Bellamy was holding on to Clarke when she hugged him at the gate?" Abby stated teasingly

"Oh, I saw that alright. I also saw Clarke running to him like he was the only thing that matters."

Marcus and Abby both sigh thinking about their kids. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know" he states has he drops heavily into a chair and drops his head in his hands. Abby drops down beside him. He faces her and states "What if he hates me."

"Oh, Marcus"

Unknowingly two people walk away from the cracked door and head to the fence. Clarke never let go of Bellamy's hand the whole way. She didn't even remember grabbing it, all those minutes ago. They go as far the fence will let them and set on the ground their backs to a log.

"Bellamy, I am here for you. Whatever you need."

Bellamy is quiet for a long time. "You know I use to ask mom all the time who my father was and she would never tell me. She always told me, I was born of love, but he had other obligation that was very important and could not be around. After, I got so old and she had Octavia. I quit asking. I just assumed I was a product of a one-night stand like Octavia, but I wasn't was I Clarke. He loved her and left her and me. So, he could a councilman." Bellamy was looking directly at Clarke and holding her hand tightly.

"Not that I am taking up for him, but he did have your life spared. I know that your mom was floated and I know how bad that was" Clarke closed her eye momentarily and shuttered remembering her own dad being floated.

"Clarke…"

Clarke silently shook her head and leaned into him.

"I hate to admit it but my mom right. If Marcus didn't pull those strings to get you free. You would never have gone down with the rest of the 100. I don't know what would have happened if you were not there for us."

"Yeah, a lot of good I did half of our friends are in that mountain and we a graveyard behind the dropship. I couldn't even help Atom. You did that. You would have been just fine without me."

"You're wrong, we needed you on the ground. Who would helped me lead those kids- Murphy or Finn? No, we needed you. I needed you." Clarke stated that last part quietly. "And just imagine if he didn't leave, Octavia would never have been born most likely and you would have been an Alpha kid. I heard from a very reliable source, that those kids are all stuck up." Clarke says as she nudges Bellamy shoulder trying to get a smile from him.

He doesn't give her a full smile but does give her a smirk. They sit by the log for awhile watching the sun go down. Bellamy thinks that Clark is right if Marcus didn't walk away, then he would have grown up on the alpha station with his mom and would have had a dad in Marcus. He would probably have been friends with Clarke and Wells. He may have been the prince of the arch seeing as he was older than Wells. He would have always been in Clarke life. But Octavia would never have been born. He just could not picture his life without his sister in it.

"Your right, who wants to be an Alpha kid," he states nudging Clarke back.

After a moment Clarke lets out a long sigh, "What do you want to do? Do you want to confront him? Do want to tell Octavia?"

"I don't know I might just sleep on it" and so say both Clarke and Bellamy stretch their legs out and lower themselves to the ground. Their hands are still connected and Clarke is still leaning on Bellamy. After a beat, he does say, "I think I will tell Octavia just not right now".

Clarke and Bellamy are silent for a while, then looks to Clarke direction. "Hey Clarke what my fa… Marcus said, so you have a crush on me."

"I think my mom said it was the other way around. You did squeeze me really hard." Clarke said jokingly. They were both quiet again for a beat.

"Clarke, other than O you are what matters most to me."

"Bellamy, you matter the most to me too."

And that is how Abby and Marcus find their kids an hour later after searching the whole camp for them, asleep with their heads together and the happiest look on both of their faces.


End file.
